The New Power
by Texan Ranger
Summary: Naraku is destroyed but you can never destroy evil. When a evil force is destroyed a stronger new evil will take its place.


**Inuyasha:**

**New Path**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own and I never plan to own it. I am just a fan and write for the fun of it.**

Inuyasha had jumped from branch to branch as he tried to escape from what he had seen carrying with him the complete Shikon Jewel. For a lack of words he had just stolen it from Kagome and the group during there stay at Kaede's Villiage. The reason that possed him to steal the Jewel was the betral of those he thought of as allies.

It started with him going to finally confess his love for the young miko Kagome when he notice who she was with in the woods. The scent and his voice told the Dog Demon that Koga was talking with Kagome so he decided to go downwind so his scent couldn't be traced. Staing in the shadow he saw how Kagome went in to his arms and they started to kiss.

This broke his heart since he knew that Kikiyo was also gone finding eternal peace with the death of Naraku and returned back to the great beyond. He thought that Kagome loved him but the facts were right infront of him so he retreated back to the village. Upon his arrival he went to the shrine that held the jewel and told Sango who was guarding it that he would take the rest of her shift.

She gladly accepted this offer wanting to be with her fiance, the lecherous Monk Miroku. When she was far from him he went into the shine and like fifty years ago stole the jewel. This time though he wouldn't be stoped, knowing full well he was trusted to guard it.

He knew were he wanted to go, the place that had kept him safe during his childhood. Reaching a mountain he lept into the cave that was his old den. Thinking quickly he knew what his wish would be and how to have what he thought would be eternal happieness.

Taking the Shikon Jewel he held it into the air and voice his wish "I wish upon the Jewel of Four Souls to bestow upon me the power of a full demon… and when I gain these new powers to be able to control them" he said remebering his full demon self.

The moment he made the wish the jewel shot into his heart, that's when he felt the pain because it felt like his entire body was on fire. The poor hanyo felt as though he was being shredded from the inside out. As the pain increased Inuyasha knew he had to do something or else he would die from the pain, rushing to the cave wall he started to punch it harder and harder making it crack from the constant pressure he applied.

Falling to his knees he let out a howl of pain he had so far kept in. From that howl it seemed that everyone all across the island of Japan heard this yell of pain. Everyone around the continent rushed home and started to pray to their gods. The only one who didn't fear this was the Lord of the Western Land as he sat on his throne.

"It seems that the time has come and there could be some fun in the near future" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he let out a rare smile he would show, hiding this act by taking a drink from the wineglass in his returned left hand.

* * *

"Koga what was that?" asked a frighten Kagome as she clutched onto her beloved Koga.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling like when Naraku was around" he said as he picked her up bridal style running back to the village.

"Kagome" yelled Sango as she saw her being held by Koga. It seemed that everyone except Inuyasha had known about the relation the wolf demon and girl from the future had except the ever-dense hanyo. "Kagome it looks like Inuyasha has taken the jewel," she said as both Koga and Kagome looked stunned to know that Inuyasha would betray their trust.

"Is there any way to track him Sango, we have to get the jewel before he does anything he might regret" Kagome said as she saw the others coming down the road.

"Something that I might regret?" asked the voice of Inuyasha from the left of the group.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when she saw who claimed to be her friend.

This question was posed because of his new appearance. Gone where his traditional Robe of the Fire Rat, replace by an outfitted that resembled that of his fathers. In fact the only difference from his father was his younger look and that his hair was in a ponytail with a red band instead of blue, the other major difference was that he no longer had those ears that resembled dog-ears but pointed human ears like the other demons.

"Yea what do you think of my new form" he said as he stared at them his eyes narrowing. "I especially like the my demon marks that make me resemble my father" he continued as the other's Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara joined their comrads.

"You used the Jewel's Power didn't you Inuyasha?" asked the sad figure that was Kagome.

"Fef" he snorted as he started to walk away.

"Inuyaha we can not let you leave with the Shikon Jewel in you possesion" said the firm voice of the monk as he raised his staff.

"What do you mean? The Jewel has now left excistence and I stand complete. For what you did to cause this Kagome you will pay and remember no matter where or even when you go I'll be able to follow" he said as his form began to form into a light ball and float away.

"I don't get it why is he so calm and reserved?" asked Shippo as he turned to see the others.

"It seems that when he became a full demon he didn't lose himself to his primal bloodlust. Now that he seems to be in control he just might be as dangerous as Sesshoumaru," the monk said as he felt only Koga's demonic presence.

* * *

Meanwhile the light ball that was Inuyasha had just arrived at the remains of Naraku's castle. Searching though the debris he quickly found the objects he was searching for, Naraku's spell book. Taking it his hand he pressed the thick leather book against his head and with a bright purple light shinning he started to absorb it, taking from it all the knowledge that his mortal enemy once had.

With his new powers he felt another presence appearing behind him "I thought that you were destroyed along with Naraku, girl."

"My lord knew that he would lose in the final battle and thus hid me to serve you" Kanna said as she gave a slight bow to her new lord.

"I know you might betray me like Kagura had tried so many times to Naraku" he said as he started to walk towards the setting sun.

"Then if you truly wish for the proof that my old master asked this of me take this" the small demon said as her hand started to glow showing her demon heart. "Take this and know I am your for whatever purpose you assign me to" she said handing him her heart.

"Fef" he signal as she started and she started to follow him into the darkening woods.

The sun had started to rise over the mountains as the two figures continued to the Palace of the Western Lands. When they had finally reached the gates two demons in human form pointed their spears at the intruders.

"This is the land of the great Lord Sesshoumaru, what business do you have here" asked one of the guards as they both wore helmets covering there faces and armor covering them from head to toe.

"Tell your lord that his brother has come to speak with him," he said as one of the two guards started to run to inform his lord.

Minutes later the gate to the palace was open with four more of Sesshoumaru's guards standing there waiting. He took the hint and started walking with Kanna behind him as two of the guards took lead and the other two took their places behind him forming a rectangle guard around him.

Walking with the two guards in front leading he notice that his brothers palace was just a bigger castle then the one Naraku had 'Owned', the second thing he notice were all the servants looking at him. After a few minutes of walking the guards stopped in front of two large doors that Jaken stood in front of. Glaring at Inuyasha, Jaken told the guards to return to there post before opening the doors leading into the throne room.

"Ah Inuyasha I was wondering when you would come to see me after you became a full demon" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up from his seat and started down the steps that led to his seat. "You know you are the spitting image of our late father," the young lord said as he stopped at the base of the steps looking Inuyasha up and down.

"Quite the pleasantries you know why I came here" Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru extended his left hand.

"Fine, but know that you are a true bother I can know help you gain a land of your own" the older of the two said and Inuyasha handed him the Tetsusaiga. "So do you want to make the trip know then?" he asked as he unsheathed both the Tetsusaiga and his Tenseiga fusing the two into a sword resembleing the Banryuu that belonged to Bankotsu.

"Just open the portal I don't want my stay in hell to be long" Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru open a potal leading to hell with the new ogon sword.

As the portal open the four demons could feel the head from the fires of hell, and without a second thought Inuyahsa jumeped in leaving the mortal plain.

**A/N: Well there it is my first chapter to a Inuyasha fic. tell me what you think.**


End file.
